


the Sunrise & the Daybreak

by ReeRose



Series: [Tenet/PN]Canones diversi [2]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, bottom neil, if neil was max, top the protagonist
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose
Summary: 为了写对仗，不得不继续用第一人称，太羞耻了。XO流水账絮叨，无beta，错字请见谅ORZ
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: [Tenet/PN]Canones diversi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978024
Kudos: 12





	the Sunrise & the Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> 为了写对仗，不得不继续用第一人称，太羞耻了。XO  
> 流水账絮叨，无beta，错字请见谅ORZ

01

我爱上了一个人。

当时光已逝，我已做好万全准备，迎接死亡。当冰冷的风从我身后吹过，我才意识到，或许，从我们第一次相见，我便爱上他了。他在未来将会拥有我的过去，而我已不再拥有未来。

一切都太迟太迟了。

童年的回忆对我来说，一点也不值得回味。父亲与母亲之间的情感破碎早已无法挽回，我一直在等待着他们喋喋不休的争吵能有尽头。

然后我许了个愿，希望母亲能够带着我离开。

过了几天，我的家庭教师带着我从庞贝回到学校。在放学时，母亲终于能陪同我一起回家了。可等待我的，不再是父母的争吵。

母亲站在空旷的大厅，告诉我，父亲死了。她小心地询问我，是否愿意陪同她回外祖父外祖母那里。我有些愣神，一个高大的深色皮肤男人站在母亲的身后，他蹲下身子，摸着我柔软的短发，向我打招呼，面露微笑，却不住叹气。

“你是谁？”我好奇地问。

“你母亲的朋友。”他回答。

“那你会娶我妈妈吗？”

他愣了一下，眉头紧皱，哭笑不得地急忙回答，“不，当然不会。你为什么这么想？”

“父亲说的，他说妈妈总是忙着见她的朋友，我想那个朋友就是你吧。”当我说完，察觉这话有些不妥，于是又补充道，“很少……我妈妈很少有你这样的朋友。父亲限制她，不让她陪我玩，不让她交朋友。这些我都知道。”

“我很遗憾，关于你父亲的死……”

“我很伤心，但是，仅此而已。”

“嘿，小男孩，想不到你居然这么冷血。”他对我说，然后又是叹气，他盯着我的眼睛，让我浑身不自在。

有时候对人的第一印象总会出现一些差错，就比如我的先入为主。在我们相处几天后，我对他的印象略有改观，但依然对他与母亲的关系十分鄙夷。

我本以为他会跟着我们一同前往伦敦老区，但是他却说另有安排。我已经开始怀念我们相处的日子了，过去父亲从来没有带着我出门逛街，甚至他连陪我玩游戏都很是不屑。在分别之际，男人将一个挂件给了我。那是一个旧旧的金属铁片，上面绑着一条崭新的红色绳子。

我把那个小东西挂在背包最显眼的地方，看他露出欣慰的笑。

“留着它，如果你准备好了，我会知道的。”他目送着我们离开。

儿时的大部分记忆对我来说已经相当模糊，那些被灌进玻璃瓶的记忆一直在我的脑袋里晃晃悠悠。搬回母亲家族的旧宅，我过得并不愉快。因为旷课、逃课，反正各种原因，在收到多次警告后，我被公学开除了，这算是让我彻底告别了校园生活。母亲并没有多说什么，她来接我那天，问我，我想要的是什么？

我开玩笑似的回答，拯救世界。

母亲的瞳孔紧缩，她皱起眉头，像曾经无数次地那样拥抱我。

她似乎在害怕着什么，随着我的长大，这样的情绪愈发严重起来。她从不吝啬对我的纵容，她会带着我去世界各地，只要我想去，她都会尽可能的亲力亲为。说起来，这有些令我有些惭愧，母亲对我的爱仿佛是要加倍弥补我六岁以前缺失的全部。我很感激，但，我需要的爱，从来不是这样的。

后来因为自学和申请学校的问题，我们大吵了一架，我气呼呼地从别墅搬了出去。虽然母亲并没有停掉我的信用卡，我还是把那个玩意儿掰成两半扔到泰晤士河底。

我在城区内租了间又旧又破的公寓，顺便干点不太光彩的事情糊口。我不是什么道德感强的人，为了达到目的不择手段。这可能是来自于父亲的基因，即便我已经跟妈妈姓了Patton，可骨子里我自始至终是一个Sator。

没过多久，我在伦敦再一次遇见了那个男人。他坐在邻近图书馆街道对面的长椅上，深蓝色的西装说不上显眼，但我却一下子认出了他。他似乎对我们的重逢并不惊讶，在我打过招呼后，他友善地替我点了一杯咖啡。

“听说你准备攻读物理学硕士。”他直接说道，“这在你这个年纪很了不起。”

我看着服务员将咖啡端上来，他替我又额外要了一份砂糖，“感谢你没提我上小学时偷色情杂志卖给同学的事。”

“那得说说你中学时的几次恶作剧，半夜撬开整栋楼的锁，因为这种壮举被公学开除可不是什么简单的事情。”

将整整两小袋砂糖加入咖啡搅拌，我满意地喝了一口，咧嘴说，“我妈告诉你的？”

“那你可高看我了，你母亲可不会把这些糗事往外说，尤其事关她最爱的儿子。”男人摆摆手，表示无奈。

“像是她的风格，我小时候爸爸控制着她，可她何尝不想控制着我呢。所以我逃出来了。”

“这不一样，你没有牵挂，可对她来说，你就是一切。”

“好吧先生，我不想听您的说教。您该告诉我是怎么得知我在这里的了。”我有些不耐烦。

“瞧瞧，你都对我用敬语了。我得坦然承认，免得你以后找我算账。Posterity，就这么简单。”他笑着说。

“什么？”我急忙咽下口中的咖啡，甜腻的糖浆在我口腔中滚动，我的舌头像是浸泡在蜜罐里。

“哦，原谅我，对我来说是很久之前，但对你来说是之后。干我们这行的，对时间总是容易产生错觉。”

“呃，你是说时间？”我更加好奇，“时间旅行？”

“不，更直接的说，时间倒流。”

“好了好了，我懂那个。”我止住他喋喋不休的解释，这些话消化起来有些头疼。

“你很困惑？”他问。

“那是当然，你怎么确定我不会叫警察把你抓走。大白天说这些也太匪夷所思了。”我一大口喝完杯子里的咖啡，作为半个俄罗斯人，我甚至想喝一点伏特加冷静一下。

“你不会的。”

简直见鬼了，他自信满满，让我异常不爽，但不得不承认，他提出的内容十分吸引人。

“我们要阻止一场战争的发生。想加入吗？”

“求之不得。”

  
02  
回归校园让我有些不适，但我尽可能的把时间压缩，用最短的时间修完课程。下课后男人开着一辆黑色的宾利在门口等我，然后我们一同去组织所在的训练场。

他时间卡得过于准时，每当我走出大楼，总能看到他穿着西装站在那里。很长时间，我的同学都对我被长腿叔叔包养深信不疑。我甚至有点乐在其中，被包养对我来说并不是什么大问题。如果他们知道我背负着父亲的亿万遗产，或许能够换个角度看问题。

在射击训练场，我适应着逆向武器、和一些带着面罩的士兵格斗。在训练中途的闲聊里，我得知，这里所有的工作人员都是通过某项“测试”被招进来的。他们来自世界各地，不同种族、肤色、国籍，让他们唯一坚信的便是一个连接现在、过去和未来的信条。

“看起来我是唯一走后门进来的。”吃晚饭时，我抬头看着男人笑道，“他们都是各个国家顶级的特工，你为什么会选择我？”

“Max，因为你是特别的。”他话只说了一半，像是在打哑谜。

“别给我来‘天选之子’这种恶俗的故事桥段。”

“你选择了我，而我选择了你。”

“噗。”我没有形象地大笑起来，“说得跟我会爱上你一样。”

“一会儿我们要去塔林，为你的第一次任务做准备。”他没有接我刚才的话，严肃地下达指示。

“听你的，长官。”

通过闸门就像是进入了另一个世界，我的感官被颠倒，又陌生却又熟悉。我的直觉告诉我，这些事情的起始自数年前亦是数年后。当思维的方式产生变化，我仿佛直接看到了因果。来自未来的敌人隐藏在过去的缝隙中，他们是有备而来。

我抚摸着逆流的风，看向遥远的过去，有个人在那里等我。胸中涌现异乎寻常的疼痛，无时不刻冲击着我的身体。

“Max！”

在一声枪响后，我的世界停止了。我看着倒下的男人，看到了过去的他和未来的自己。我将会死去，在未来也在过去。

我爱他。我终于明白了。

当我的意识再次回归正常，我们已经躺在了医院。母亲坐在我的床边，紧握着我的手，揉了揉红肿的眼睛。

“Max，回家吧。”她说。

“我不能回去，先生需要我。”我说。

“别再跟着他了，好吗？Max，妈妈不想让你离开。”她金色的头发垂落在额头，“如果做了不同的选择，结局会不会不一样......”她喃喃道。

“发生的事，已经发生了。”男人的声音从旁边传来。

“听说您结婚了，先生。”我的双眼望向纯白的天花板。

母亲握着我的手一紧。

“是的。”他一愣，随后问，“怎么了Max？”

“不，没什么。”在得到一个明知故问的回答后，我落寞地闭上了眼睛，“没什么。”

我能听见他费力起身的声音，然后他慢慢地靠近我的病床。他拉过我的手，意味不明地将我搂入怀中，亲吻我的额头，说道：“Max，还不是时候。”

“我能见见她或是他吗？”我依旧不死心。

他露出了令我未来将困惑十几年的表情，意味深长地说，“别忘了我们的原则，Max，‘惊喜’。”

  
  
03

“我该走了。”我拿着手中的任务记录，这是我接下的最重要的任务。或许这就是他选择了我的原因，我要逆行回十几年前，去帮助那个依旧年轻、一无所知的他。

“不要和过去的自己有接触。”他叮嘱我，“给自己取个代号。我会联系过去的人，每过一段时间，那个时间点的‘我’都会接洽你。”

“这就是你的计划？一个大型的钳形作战。”我笑着说，“你真敢这么赌吗？”

他用力地拥抱我，像是要将我揉进骨髓，“照顾好自己，Max，过去的我在等你。”

“如果过去的你没结婚，是不是说明我还有机会。”我无奈地笑。

“那要看你的本事了。”

在走入闸门后，我在房间的对面看到了一个影子。如果说我回到过去，停留在那里，那“我”会不会一直藏在哪个地方......

那个影子在我面前越来越清晰，当闸门关闭，我看到了，那个影子，是我自己。

我手里拿着计划好的时间表，计划着通过闸门的时间。时间对我来说并不是很煎熬，我在逆向的空间中依旧能够学习和训练。后来遇到的许多事情我才发现，逆向的自己已经无时不刻的穿插在过去自己的人生中。那个与我较量的逆向士兵，那个协助中弹的我和先生撤离的逆向士兵，那些人，都是我，

“欢迎来到「过去」。”迎接我的是个穿着白大褂的金发女人，她微笑着看着我走出闸门，递给我一杯茶，“希望你能适应过去的东西。”

我见过她，在塔林的研究室里，她是组织中不可或缺的学者，只不过那时她更加老道。

“我知道在你的时间，见过未来的我，但不用告诉我未来的事情，我只在乎现在。”她双手插兜，“我来带你去见你的任务助手。”

走出屋外，阔别十余年的正常空气吹打在我的脸上，我有些不适应，直到天空的边缘开始由黑变白。整个过程持续不到几分钟，那橘黄色的太阳从地平线升起，我的泪水止不住决堤。

我要去见他。一个迫切的想法盘旋在我的大脑里。

“这是Ives，他会协助你们完成任务。”金发女人将一个人引荐给我，她双手插在兜里耸肩，“他和你一样，来自未来。”

男人一身特种兵的装扮，看起来格外严肃且不好相处，他开口道，“我可没有这位勇士退回的时间长，准确的说，我只在那个该死的时空里呆了不到一年。”

看着我的疑惑，他斜眼瞥了一眼我，叹气说，“为了让我老板能更快的追到他爱人。”

“你在开玩笑吗？”

“哦，拜托，这是显然的，我当然是为了帮助你们。你没有幽默细胞吗？”他的性格与外貌截然不同。

“Ives，现在不是开玩笑的时候。”Barbara点了他一下，“不自我介绍一下吗？”她又看向我。

“Neil。”我说。

Ives哼了一声，像是识破了我的谎言，但他显然并不在意，名字毕竟只是个代号，他看向我说：“去孟买，他在等你。”

在酒吧遇见他时，我从未如此激动，即便我早已经在大脑中模拟过无数次我们的“重逢”。他的样貌并没有变化太多，矫健结实的身躯没有被那身土气的西装埋没。很显然，他的品味在未来有相当跨越性的提升。

我依照他的喜欢点了健怡可乐，看着他惊讶的反应，我乐在其中。轻抚额头的散发，我喝水掩饰自己的窃喜。该死的，我是真的爱他。

一切都发展得太快了，我们在认识短短几天后就滚在了一起。当我躺在床上浑身赤裸得发呆，依旧感觉不可思议。他傲人的尺寸和惊人的体力让我有些吃不消。

“你跟每个搭档都这样吗？”他洗完澡穿着浴袍坐在床头，摸着我的头发，“勾引他们，让他们看着你失控的表情。”

我笑着握住他的手，那双带着枪茧的手粗燥有力，“你不喜欢吗？”

然后又是一场没有休止的性爱，我们的汗交融在一起，我抱着他的胳膊想要在他身上留下痕迹。

在未来，他不属于我，但至少现在，他在我的身边。

在塔林我看到了疯狂的父亲和受伤的母亲，我尽可能的克制住自己的情绪，在Kat面前不表现出异样。我的时间线中她还活着，她不会有事的。

回到奥斯陆的集装箱里，我给Kat打了麻药让她安稳睡去，当着过去母亲的面，我同男人做了一次又一次。或许是为了留下我存在过的证明，我咬伤了他的肩膀，在他的背后留下一道道抓痕。

  
04

分别，终于等到了这一天，我抬头仰望西伯利亚的落日，整片荒芜之地映照成柔软的黄。

我的使命快要完成了，我将算法的一部分交给了他，跟上Ives的步伐。

男人叫住了我。

“Neil，等等！”

我将我所知的一切告诉了他，不带隐瞒，毫无负担。将背负了许久的秘密倾倒出来。

“如果你真的爱我，就别对过去的我那么好。不要让我爱上你。”逆着光，我苦笑着，强忍着眼中的泪水，心中带着不甘，“不要忘了我好吗......”

“Neil，如果我们做了不同的选择，结局会改变吗？”他的眼中带着泪，问我。

“发生的已经发生了。这是我的终点。过去的我在未来的起点等你。”

能短暂的得到他的心，对我来说足够了。我没有任何遗憾。  


  
  
05

再次睁开眼睛，我躺在熟悉的病房里，头部裹着厚厚的绷带，视线模糊不清。我用尽全力动了动手指，碰到了趴在我床边的男人。

他立刻抬起头，握住我的手，说：“欢迎来到来世，my love.”  
  


END


End file.
